Magic World
"Magic World" (マジックW Majikku Wārudo) is one of the playable Worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Magic World cards are themed around demons, wizards, and sorcery such as the 72 pillars of Solomon. Magic World's card frame features Magic circles. Playstyle Magic World focuses less on brute force and more on controlling the game by using powerful monster abilities and casting many spell cards. They have a strong focus on drawing cards and damaging their opponent through effects rather than attacks. They are also able to disrupt the opponent by returning cards to the opponent's hand or by nullifying their opponent's calls and casts. Because Magic World's monsters tend to have below average stats, Magic World users rely on their monsters' abilities and their spells to get around their opponent's offenses and defenses, allowing them to create powerful plays that magically come out of nowhere. The 72 Pillars manipulate both their hand, field, and drop zone to create crazy combos that allow them to deal waves of damage from attacks and effects. The way 72 Pillars go about this can vary, but their tendency to return cards from the field to the hand is a common occurrence. The Wizards revolve around cooperative abilities with some monsters requiring their "partner" to be on the field for both effects to be active. When Wizards have enough cards in their drop zone, they can activate powerful, game-defining spells like taking an extra turn or resetting their life back to 10. The Shadow Shades focus on more defensive plays, preventing the opponent from ever damaging them with a variety of defensive Counter spells and a strong Shadow Shade monster with Soulguard. Shadow Shade spells tend to enter the soul of a Shadow Shade after being cast, taking further advantage of Soulguard. Associated Characters *Gao Mikado (Anime) *Tetsuya Kurodake (Anime/Manga) *Suzuha Amanosuzu (Anime) *Wataru Kageo (Anime) Sets containing Magic World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (35 cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (20 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (16 Cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (21 Cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords (26 cards) *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! (37 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (6 cards) Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (3 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (6 cards) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell Trial Decks *Trial Deck 7: Tomorrow! Asmodai (18 cards) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons (2 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (6 cards) Attributes *72 Pillars *Art *Charge *Counter (Attribute) *Creation *Defense *Destruction *Draw *Enhance *Executioners *Fire Power *Get *Hundred Demons *Knight *Magic Power *Move (Attribute) *Recovery *Shadow Shade *Summon *Weapon *Wizard Archetypes *Asmodai *Dragowizard *Ganzack *Great Spell List of Magic World cards Flags *Magic World (card) Items *Gunrod Symphonion *Gunrod, Bechstein *Gunrod, Boesendorfer *Gunrod, Del Gesu *Gunrod, Martil *Gunrod, Stradivarius *Magic Arm, Burning Fist *Sorcery Book, Goetia *Sorcery Book, Theurgy Spells *Abra Cadabra! *BAR King Solomon *Bastin Caps *Begone!! *Bestie! *Bye Bye Later! *Check It Out! *Chillax! *Damian's Decisions *Devil Advantage *Emergency Ward, Neverland *Epic Fail! *Good to go! *Gotcha! *Great Spell, Auld Lang Syne *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Great Spell, Deus EX Machina *Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll *Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock *Great Spell, Sacred Bless *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Great Spell, Special Elegant Amazing Wall *Happy Camper *Holy Moly! *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Go Away! *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Mad Dancing *Hundred Demons Sorcery, No-Brainer *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Pathetic *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *It's All Cool! *I’m Wicked! *Key of Solomon, First Volume *Key of Solomon, Second Volume *Kosher *Magic School, Sephirot *Magical Glue *Magical Goodbye *Make Some Noise! *Malicious Selector *Mind of Hardcore *Never Say Never *Nice one! *No Pain No Gain *Noisy Danceroom *Nothing to It! *On Fleek! *One More Set! *Oops! *Overstand! *Power Ray Maximum *Quick Summon *Shadow Crusader (Dual Card/Danger World) *Solomon's Great Barrier *Solomon's Shield *Speed Summon *That`s How I Roll *The Ark *The Shade *Trans-flame *Trick or Trick *Trio! *Whazzap? *You the Man! Impacts *Asmodai Eternal Rolling Back-drop! *De Guaita Crush Knuckle! *Diabolical Hardcore! *Gatling Hardcore!! *Judge Asmodai’s Super Impartial 3 Rounds, Rock! Paper! Scissors! *New-Era Great Spell, The Creation Monsters Size 0 *Battle Wizard, The Ace *Boy Transformation! Asmodai *Demon Musician, Amdukias *Eliminator, Glasya Labolas *Magic Realm Fantasista, Selle *Silhouette Leon *Silhouette Spirit Size 1 *Art of Body Duplication! Asmodai *Battle Wizard, The Straight *Betrayal Expert, Aunas *Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis *Deceiving Shax *Demon Dealer, Haagenti *Demon Doctor, Buer *Demon Knight, Aibolos *Demon Lord, Asmodai *Demon Maestro, Bathin *Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin *Demon Realm Computer, Vassago *Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar *Demon Realm Scientist, Purson *Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar *DJ of Graveyard, Bune *Dragowizard Medium *Dragowizard, Burning Wand *Dragowizard, Mitschuler *Dragowizard, Qinus Axia *Dragowizard, Rainbow Horn *Event Producer Aym *Fallen Angel, Paimon *Fervent Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai *Finisher Bow, Leraje *Follower, Gaap *Gentleman, Malphas *Healing Hand of Wind, Lispel *Hunter of the Magical Forest, Leraje *Ideal Girl, Mary Sue *Jailer of Deadly Poison, Silhouette LeRoy *Kenjy of the Explosive Fists *King of General Knowledge, Furcas *Let's Play! Asmodai *Mage Disciple, Rody *Magic Artist, Andy *Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit *Magic Knight of Light, Licht *Magic Power Researcher, Ren Kogasaki *Magic Realm Bouncer, Andless *Magician of Glass, Will Glassart *Mana Booster, Melerqim *Messenger of Moonlight, Luna *Messenger of Sunlight, Sol *Preacher of Beauty, Gremory *Qinus Axia "SD" *Reminiscing the Homeland Marcosius *Shiny! Asmodai *Silhouette Balun *Silhouette Max *Street Racer, Eligos *Tiny Professor, Crocell *Todo of the Unseen Hands *Transmitter, Dendo *Warrior, Halphas Size 2 *57th Generation Great Magician Merlin, Unryu Togetsu *Barriermaster, Shadowflash *Center of the World, Mary Sue *Chain Magic Master, Link *Cloud-riding Hop Hob *Dance Magician, Albrecht *Dance! Asmodai *Dandy Guy, Sitri *Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion *Demon Realm Prosecutor, Nebiros *Demon Sommelier, Zagan *Dragowizard, Gan Alkimia *Dragowizard, Gorgas *Dragowizard, Magician Drum *Eastern Demon Sword Emperor, Baal *Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris *Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth *Fire Starter, Ganzack *Great Commander, Dvorak *Great Duke, Astaroth *Herb Magician, Soichiro Tenjiku *Illusionist of Shadowform, Silhouette Joe *Liar, Fullfool *Magic Knights of Bonds, Dunkelheit & Licht *Magic Realm Seaman, Forneus *Magical Fighter, Seijuro Mado *Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki *Mediator, Botis *Mysterious Decarabia *Protector of Friendship, Barbados *Sealed Magic Arts, Zustein *Silhouette Sinbar *Sky Poet, Amon *Super Tough! Asmodai *Thunder Summoner, Reiki *User of Darkness, Dunstan *Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster Size 3 *Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta *Blue Flame Master, Zustein *Champion Wrestler Asmodai *Demon Programmer, Marbas *Demon Realm Knights Leader, Sabnac *Dragowizard, Tempest Wing *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Flame Master, Ganzack "Dva" * Green Wind Master, Rafaga *INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai *Manipulator of Shadowform, Silhouette Terry * Master of the Evil Shadow Executioners, Silhouette Damian *Rebel, Belial *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai *Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage *Witch of Variance, Alice the Adjuster Impact Monster Size 2 *Asmodai, “Diabolical Sparta Teachings!” *Mary Sue, "Eternal Ideal!" Size 3 *Hearty, "ABSC: Annihilate Buster Staff Custom" *Silhouette Joe, "Illusion Shadow Dragons" Category:Worlds